Dreams
by miarae
Summary: Hermione is having strange dreams lately. Foul dreams of Lucius and Voldemort torturing her, but in the darkness shines a light. A light that is called Draco Malfoy. They're just dreams, aren't they? But then why does Draco need her help?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Dreams  
  
**Summary:** They're just dreams, aren't they?  
  
**Disclaimer:** I just own the plot.

**Setting:** Book 4 & 5? Didn't happen. Voldemort hasn't become corporeal and started his great war. Let's just say things were postponed. They're now all in their sixth year, and because Voldemort didn't become corporeal, Sirius is still alive, and that means Harry will be slightly different as well.

* * *

_"Bring me the mudblood"  
  
A half unconscious Hermione, tortured with the Crucio until she could barely speak anymore, was released from her chains and brought forth to the Dark Lord. She was thrown down on the floor, her head facing his feet.  
  
"Get up"  
  
She barely heard the words that he uttered in his usual slithery voice, and even if his command had fully registered her foggy brain her limbs wouldn't have been able to comply.  
  
"Get up you filthy mudblood whore"  
  
Another harsh voice spoke. She shuddered, remembering the pleasure with which he had spoken the unforgivables, all directed at her._  
  
Hermione woke up feeling all sore, as if the dream she had just been having had been a reality. The thought of Lucius Malfoy, because it was of course him that had enjoyed torturing her, made her sick.  
  
She crawled out of bed, noticing a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. For one second she feared that somehow the effects of the Crucio had actually been placed on her, she felt relieved when she discovered that it was just the beginning of her period. 

_

* * *

_

_"Bring me the mudblood"  
  
She was chained to the wall, blood dripping all over her face and into her eyes. The shackles around her wrists were digging deep into her flesh, thanks to Lucius Malfoy who had conjured them for the sole purpose of hurting her.  
  
She couldn't remember what had happened in the last few hours. The last thing she remembered was walking into Malfoy Manor with Ron and Harry.  
  
What had happened to them? Did the deatheaters kill them? Or were they locked up in another chamber, tortured like she had been. Why was Voldemort here with her? She would have expected him to be with Harry, enjoying the last few moments of the boy-that-should-have-died.  
  
Yet he was here now. Did that mean Harry was dead and the world would once again be covered in darkness?  
  
She closed her eyes, pretending to have fainted, but secretly she was just trying to fight back her tears._

"Something wrong Hermione? You don't look so well"

Hermione sighed. She did indeed. The last couple f weeks she had been having these strange dreams, always starting with the same sentence.

_Bring me the mudblood._

The feelings, the surroundings, everything seemed so real. Too real to be just dreams. She wondered if maybe these dreams were something more. Maybe they were a warning. A sign not to do anything rash.

But why would they go to Malfoy Manor? Voldemort, even if he really was there, could not do anything until he became corporeal. Still, it would be stupid to take him on without telling anybody.

She quickly discarded her thoughts when she saw her friends Ron and Harry look at her, and faked a smile.

"It's nothing...I've been up late to finish my Potions essay"

Both boys obviously assumed she was telling the truth, and went back to talking about the upcoming Quidditchmatch against Slytherin, leaving Hermione alone with her thoughts once again.

She couldn't tell them until she knew more. What if they really were just dreams? Harry would argue that they were. He was always like that. Ron would take his side and she couldn't blame them for it, because she had no proof they were anything but dreams. Nothing, except her gut feeling that something was coming.

For the first time in her life she wished she wouldn't have dropped Divination. Parvati had told her that they were currently working on premonitions and dreams, but Hermione couldn't ask too many questions about that without anyone getting suspicious.

So for the time being, she would just have to hold on to her old method. The library.

Being a Prefect, and one of Hogwarts best and favorite students, Hermione was one of the few people in school that was allowed entrance to the forbidden section.

She went up to the library late at night, when nobody but the prefects were allowed out of their dormitories. When she entered the library, it was empty, save one student.

Malfoy.

Like her, he was headed to the forbidden section. She wished she could tell him off, but sadly, like her, he was a prefect.

Determined not to pay any more attention to the worthless git she grabbed a couple of useful looking books and settled down at a table. She took up the first book and had just opened it when Draco grabbed it out of her hands.

"Hey!"

Draco cockily raised one eyebrow but otherwise ignored her frustrated exclamation. Calmly walking up to another table he sat himself down with a grin on his face.

She wondered whether he really needed the book or just wanted to torment her. Determined not to give him this satisfaction she took up another book from the pile on the table and opened it.

They worked in silence for a while, both flipping through the pages and occasionally scribbling something down on the parchment before them.

Hermione wondered what Malfoy could be up to. He wouldn't need books from the forbidden section for his homework so she expected him to find ways to hex people, or 'how to get rid of Mudbloods'.

At this her thoughts once again travelled to Lucius Malfoy. She thought she had known hate, known torture. Now it turned out that Draco was nowhere near as evil as his father. No longer did she care when Draco called her mudblood. Though she did not like it, the name just didn't sound so degrading as it had been in the past. The way Lucius still made it sound.

She shivered a little, then shook her head to get rid of the nasty thoughts. Taking a deep breath she took up yet another book to rummage through.

Suddenly a book was thrown on her table. On her hands, to be more exact. She bit her lip in pain, knowing that Malfoy had intentionally tried to hurt her, and not wanting him to know that he had.

He smirked. A foul smirk. Walking past her she could hear him humming, like he had found what he was looking for.

She just wished she could say the same.

* * *

The next time she had awoken from her dream she kept replaying one image in her head. Over and over again she saw him, walking over to her, carressing her cheek while wiping away a tear. Nobody knew. Nobody saw. But she knew. And every time he brushed past her in the hallways she thought back of that single moment that he had been nice to her.

She couldn't find a reason why. She had expected that if this was all a premonition he would be thrilled to see her so submissive; defenseless, chained to the wall. But the look in his eyes told her otherwise. There had been pity in it, guilt, shame for being family to the people who did this.

And yet he looked so much like them. Like his father he still called her mudblood, still seemed to hate her. Why then would he take pity on her, if she was everything his family was against?

Instead of paying attention to the monotone voice of the ghost hovering a few feet above the ground she focused her gaze on a certain pale blondhaired Slytherin.

It was almost like he could feel her gaze piercing into his back, because as soon as she fixed her eyes at him he turned around and stared her straight in the face. She had expected him to carry his usual sneer, the arrogant look that clearly stated that he felt himself to be above her. But it didn't. He looked at her with a mingle of amusement, loathing, but the part that made her wonder most was that he looked like he needed her help.

They silently communicated with their eyes. Hers widened a bit when he nodded at her, then conjured a small bathroom sign when nobody looked. He wanted to meet her in the prefect bathroom. Why? What the hell was going on?

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Dreams

**Summary:** Hermione is having strange dreams lately. Foul dreams of Lucius and Voldemort torturing her, but in the darkness shines a light. A light that is called Draco Malfoy. They're just dreams, aren't they? But then why does Draco want to meet her in the Prefect Bathroom?

**Disclaimer:** I just own the plot.

**Setting:** Book 4 & 5? Didn't happen. Voldemort hasn't become corporeal and started his great war. Let's just say things were postponed. They're now all in their sixth year, and because Voldemort didn't become corporeal, Sirius is still alive, and that means Harry will be slightly different as well.

**A/N: **Everybody thanks so much for your sweet reviews! As you can see I'm updating again, mostly cause I've got a shitty Christmas so far. So here's my present to all of you! Please review!

* * *

Chapter two:

Clutching her robe awkwardly she opened the door to the Prefects Bathroom. She was still bewildered. He had communicated with her, without insulting her. He had demanded, or rather, which seemed even more strange, _asked_ for her help.

It was empty.

She bit her lip, wondering if this was all a practical joke. Whether strange things would happen or if she would be locked up here she didn't know, but now that Draco wasn't here to meet her her head starting coming up with reasons why this situation was so wrong.

The door cracked when it opened.

She turned around instantly, her eyes slightly larger than usual when she saw him standing in the doorway.

"What?"

He sneered.

"Wasn't expecting me? I thought you did know a sign when you saw one Granger"

She rolled her eyes at him. She hadn't come here to be made fun of and he should know that. With a huff and a haughty look at him she tried to get past him, out of the bathroom. He wouldn't let her.

His hand on her arm, though it wasn't gentle, made her stand still at once. Her eyes flew up at him in surprise. He had touched her, and he didn't even seem disgusted by it. Instead his eyes looked at her with an emotion she could hardly distinguish. He seemed uncomfortable, unsure where to start. He looked like he really needed her help but since he was a Malfoy and she was a mudblood it wasn't easy.

His touch also made her remember her dreams and she averted her eyes. She didn't want him to know about her dreams. She didn't want to show him that she was scared they weren't just dreams.

"Don't go"

He gently pushed her back into the bathroom and closed the door behind them, before casting a silencing spell. She just stood there watching him, trying to grasp once again how absurd this situation was. What if he would hurt her? What if his act of vulnerability was just a mask? She never should have agreed to meet him somewhere this private. Now that he had casted a silencing spell on the room he could do anything to her and nobody would notice. He could even rape her! She shuddered.

He turned around to face her and his lip curled up in disgust.

"Don't be so paranoid mudblood...I'd never do that...and besides...you're not even worth it"

She looked back at him, unsure of what to say.

"Thanks...I guess..."

She said awkwardly.

He sneered.

"We have to talk"

Her hands had wandered off, tugging at her robe. She was nervous. What did he want from her? So he wasn't going to rape her, that much was sure, but that didn't mean his intentions were very friendly.

"I need your help"

Those words, coming from his mouth, seemed so ridiculous that a smile tugged on the corner of her lips. He needed her help. _He,_ a Malfoy for godsake, needed her help. With what? She wondered. She knew darn well he was the smartest wizard in their year. He matched her grades in almost every subject.

"With what?"

She managed to banish the laughter from her voice, but he still noticed the smile in her eyes. His face darkened and his eyes narrowed. With one swift move he had taken his wand out of his pocket.

"Never mind Granger. I should have known better than to ask your help. After all, what help can a little mudblood like yourself offer to a great wizard like myself?"

He pointed his wand at her and was about to mutter a spell when she raised her hands in midair, her own wand still in her pocket. She didn't know whether he would clear her memory or hex her, but she sure as hell didn't want to find out.

"Wait...I'm sorry..."

He lowered his wand, one eyebrow raised like he still questioned her sincerity.

"What help do you need?"

She didn't even know why she let all the insults slide, after all he had questioned her intelligence! It was the only thing she really took pride in. But somehow, when she looked at him, she decided she needed to trust him. Even if it was just because of her dreams, because she wanted to find out, she needed to become something else than his enemy. Maybe, if her dreams really were premonitions, this was exactly what needed to be done in order for him to save her. So she took a deep breath, casted her eyes upwards again until she was looking directly at him, and repeated her question.

"What help do you need?"

Draco had put his wand back into his pocket and his hands were floating aimlessly in mid-air. When he noticed his own strange behaviour he stuffed them into his pockets with a grim look.

"Look...not a word about this to anybody or I swear you'll don't know what's coming to you"

She nodded, silently urging him to go on.

He sat himself down on the cold stone ground, his head resting against the wall and his eyes fixed on the door, even though it was locked. She followed his example, but instead fixed her eyes on him. His mouth twitched, why she didn't know. It seemed like something genuinely bothered him. Her face softened as she saw him ruffling his hair with one hand. She felt like she needed to do something. To comfort him. Just as she was about to move to stroke his cheek like he had done in her dream he started speaking.

"You know all about the death-eaters right? I mean...you've probably read all about it in the library"

She nodded. When she had first learned about Voldemort, upon her arrival at Hogwarts, she had immediately hit the library to find out more about this evil wizard that wanted to attack Harry. Flipping through books she had found out more than she bargained for, and a part of her had wished she had stayed a normal girl like she had been until she turned eleven. In the muggleworld nobody tried to kill her friends.

"Voldemort...after he fled the castle in first year...he went to his loyal followers."

Hermione noticed that he wasn't even hesitating to speak the Dark Lords name. She felt a chill running down her spine, wondering once again how deep Draco was connected with You-know-who. In her dreams the loyal followers of Voldemort had been Draco's parents. She noticed that silently she was begging for it to be false.

"My father...he is one of those followers. A death-eater."

Draco was still staring at the door, his eyes now dark but emotionless.

"He always told me I was special. That the Dark Lord had chosen me as one of his protectors. One of his most prized possessions. I was to become a Death-Eater at my seventeenth birthday."

He now fixed his gaze at her.

"That's in two months."

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Dreams

**Summary:** Hermione is having strange dreams lately. Foul dreams of Lucius and Voldemort torturing her, but in the darkness shines a light. A light that is called Draco Malfoy. They're just dreams, aren't they? But then why does Draco need her help?

**Disclaimer:** I just own the plot.

**Setting:** Book 4 & 5? Didn't happen. Voldemort hasn't become corporeal and started his great war. Let's just say things were postponed. They're now all in their sixth year, and because Voldemort didn't become corporeal, Sirius is still alive, and that means Harry will be slightly different as well.

* * *

Draco looked at her for the first time. Really _looked_ at her. It made her feel uncomfortable, and she casted her eyes downwards to avoid his intense stare. It almost seemed like he tried to look right through her, into her very soul. She felt goosebumps starting to appear on her arms.

"What do you need my help for?"

Her voice sounded soft, a bit shaking. She mentally cursed herself for feeling this way. When Draco looked at her she felt naked. Like he could see every thing she thought or wanted. It scared her. What if he really could see right through her? What if he could uncover all the little secrets she tried so hard to hide?

But Draco didn't seem to be interested in that. He was too busy trying to find the solution to his own problems.

"Contrary to what you may think Granger, I have no interest whatsoever in becoming a death-eater. I don't want to bet on the wrong horse as they say. If you ask me, Voldemort is a lost cause. He will never again be as powerful as he was. If only my father would see that..."

He sighed, averting his eyes.

"So you don't want to be a death-eater. Well I'm sure that's great but what do _I _have to do with that?"

He sighed again, a bit frustrated this time.

"A bit daft Granger? There is only one way to avoid becoming a death-eater, as you _should_ know..."

His voice drawled.

"Befriend a mudblood. But it can't be just any mudblood. It has to be someone who is equal to me in some way. And, as much as I hate to admit it, you are rather smart for a muggleborn."

Hermione laughed out loud, the sound of it being reverberated by the tiled walls of the bathroom. Draco, who had been expecting anything but this, cockily pulled up one eyebrow.

"What?"

He demanded to know.

"You can't just _be_ friends because some book says you _have_ to. It doesn't work that way. And honestly...you're not as smart as I thought you were if you think I'll even consider being friends with someone who calls me a mudblood all the time."

"Look...Granger"

"Or calls me by my last name"

She calmly stated, noticing how frustrated he seemed to get.

"We _have_ to be friends. There is no other way! You need to help me find a solution. _Only together shall you find._ It said so in the book!"

Hermione stood up, stretching her cold body.

"The only thing we "have to" is to get to class..."

As she was about to open the door his voice startled her. It wasn't so much how he spoke, rather _what _he said. He spoke her name.

"Hermione..."

The pleading tone needed no further addition.

"I'll think about it."

* * *

The following days there seemed to originate a truce between them. They didn't speak, but their looks lacked the hatred there had always existed. He refrained of calling her mudblood and she stopped raging about his stupid air of superiority to her friends.

Hermione stared at the ceiling. She still wasn't sure what to do. Should she give Draco a chance? Was he worth that risk?

She had to admit, the idea of befriending a wizard as smart as her seemed appealing. Think of all the great things they could achieve together! Wouldn't it be a shame, as much as it was a danger, if he became a death-eater?

She felt how sleep was overtaking her and decided she would think about it more the next morning.

* * *

_"Bring me the mudblood"_

_Her heart stopped beating for a few seconds. This wasn't supposed to be happening! She was supposed to help Draco!_

_Draco._

_Where was he? Would he be safe? Would he have escaped? She should have told him! Maybe then..._

_Lucius picked her up by her hair like she didn't weigh a thing. She tried hard not to cry. Whatever there was going to happen, she wouldn't show them her weakness._

_When the Dark Lords' cold finger slid alongside her neck, she couldn't suppress a shudder._

"_She isn't ready yet...she is still too weak."_

"_Should we crucio her some more oh Dark One?"_

_Lucius' voice sounded eager._

"_Yes...get the boy. She will be his first victim."_

_Draco. They were talking about Draco, her foggy brain registered. So it had happened. He had become a death-eater. If only she had told him sooner! Why couldn't she have realised it before?_

_

* * *

_

_She felt his hand stroking her cheek._

"_Hello"_

_His voice whispered, but it didn't sound as cold and cruel as his fathers' voice had sounded. His thumb slid across her lips while his eyes caught hers._

"_Trust me"_

_He whispered softly._

"_Trust me like I trust you. Things will be alright."_

_She did. She trusted him. But she couldn't tell him, so she just nodded a little. He smiled a bit, pressing his lips lightly to her forehead before stepping back and pointing his wand at her._

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Dreams

**Summary:** Hermione is having strange dreams lately. Foul dreams of Lucius and Voldemort torturing her, but in the darkness shines a light. A light that is called Draco Malfoy. They're just dreams, aren't they? But then why does Draco need her help?

**Disclaimer:** I just own the plot.

**Setting:** Book 4 & 5? Didn't happen. Voldemort hasn't become corporeal and started his great war. Let's just say things were postponed. They're now all in their sixth year, and because Voldemort didn't become corporeal, Sirius is still alive, and that means Harry will be slightly different as well.

* * *

She woke up feeling astonished. He had kissed her forehead. Draco Malfoy had kissed her forehead. He had been nice to her. And it hadn't been fake, just because some stupid prophecy said they had to be friends. He had meant it. He had really trusted her. Trusted her to trust him. And she had. In her dream she had trusted him so much she hadn't even been scared when he had pointed his wand at her. And she had wanted to tell him something. What, she couldn't recall, but it had been important.

Was that why she had been there? To save him? To help him? Had she become his friend like he wanted her to be? It scared her. Being friends would help him, but Voldemort would torture her and Lucius would hurt her too. Why should she become friends with him when it only would end up in hurt for herself?

But why wouldn't she? Had she ever backed out of something just because it could get her in danger? Was that how Hermione Granger was? No. She wasn't. She was someone who helped her friends, hell even her enemies, because it was the right thing to do.

Sighing she got out of bed. Brushed her teeth, combed her hair, got dressed and walked towards the Great Hall. All with one person in mind. Draco. Draco would be her friend, her head shouted. Draco would be her friend. It sounded weird. Draco and friends wasn't something she had ever expected to be said in one sentence. And yet she was going to tell him that she would help him, become his friend, because...because what? Just because, she decided. She had to help him. Just because.

She wasn't sure what she was going to tell Harry or Ron if they asked about the newfounded trust they had. What was there to say? The truth? They would never believe her, would they? They still believed Malfoy to be the biggest evil prat there walked around on Hogwarts grounds and they were right. Just because she was going to be his friend didn't mean that she could forget all about his behaviour concerning others. He was a jerk. A big jerk.

But still...Harry and Ron had been there. With her. At Malfoy manor. Had they come with her to help her? Or Draco?

Bumping into someone she realised that she had been wandering aimlessly through the school. When she looked up she found herself in front of the Slytherin Common Room. She again thought of Draco. And her dreams. Maybe her dreams would stop if she helped him. Maybe they would mysteriously disappear.

_Or maybe they wouldn't and things would get worse and everything that had happened in her dreams would happen in reality._

She quickly dismissed that thought.

* * *

"Come on"

Hermione dragged Draco through the corridors, a sight not many people had seen before, which caused a lot of gasps and snickers. They both didn't care.

"Where are we going Gran...Hermione?"

She sighed in desperation.

"To the library of course! Where else should we find the solution?"

"It's no use...I've checked every book at least twice"

"Yes. Of course you have. But you said it yourself...only together shall you find, right? So come on...hurry..."

A few minutes later they sat in silence, both searching through a book. Hours they spent there, together, in silence. Until finally, Draco shut his book loudly and sighed.

"It's no use"

He said with a frustrated tone.

"All I get is a big déja-vu from these stupid books"

"Books aren't stupid Draco"

Hermione lectured him, but she shut her book as well and messed up her hair with her hand.

"You're right. It's no use sitting here for another three hours, is there? We might as well call it a night..."

She yawned, looking at the clock.

"Oh god, look at the time. We've completely forgotten about dinner!"

She groaned, suddenly feeling the hunger.

"Well let's go then...I'm sure the house-elves have got something left..."

Just as Hermione was about to lecture him on the proper treatment of house-elves she heard her stomach rumbling.

Draco grinned.

"No lecture on Spew?"

He joked teasingly.

"It's S.P.E.W. And no..."

She smiled at him.

"I'm too hungry"

"Who would have thought...Hermione Granger...putting aside her beliefs because of food..."

She smiled again, knowing that even though his voice hadn't sound all that pleasant, he was trying to become friends, and he really hadn't meant it that bad. She playfully hit his arm.

"Well what are you waiting for?"

He grinned.

**Review please!**

**A/N:** Sorry, fillerchapter. Next one will be better I hope. Happy newyear! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: Dreams

**Summary**: Hermione is having strange dreams lately. Foul dreams of Lucius and Voldemort torturing her, but in the darkness shines a light. A light that is called Draco Malfoy. They're just dreams, aren't they? But then why does Draco need her help?

**Disclaimer**: I just own the plot.

**Setting**: Book 4 & 5? Didn't happen. Voldemort hasn't become corporeal and started his great war. Let's just say things were postponed. They're now all in their sixth year, and because Voldemort didn't become corporeal, Sirius is still alive, and that means Harry will be slightly different as well.

**A/N**: there's no excuse, I know, I haven't updated in forever. Thing is, I've been having trouble with my wrist (deterioration) and well basically it just sucks because I can't type for a long time. Plus I've been on the couch for about three months, something to do with my ankle. And no, I didn't have a laptop. Sigh. Actually, that IS an excuse...Anyway I'm back now and today is all about the updates so please review!

* * *

For weeks now they had been searching. Every day, before classes, inbetween classes, even after dinner they had been in the library looking for answers. The day of his seventeenth birthday grew nearer until finally all they had left was a mere week. A week! And they still didn't have anything to help Draco!

Hermione fought against her own sleep. She couldn't stop now. Something had to be found! She couldn't just let Draco become a Death Eater. It wasn't an option. If she had to skip classes in order to read more books she would. If she had to give up sleeping, well all the better cause that way she wouldn't have those darned dreams again.

Her eyes drooped as she muffled a yawn. When had Draco's shoulder started to look so soft and cozy...if she could only rest her eyes for a second...and maybe her head on his shoulder...what harm could it...NO!

She sat up straight again, shaking her head furiously to get rid of the unwanted drowsiness. There was only a week left and they hadn't found anything yet. They couldn't waste any time now! She tried to concentrate on the page again, finally realising that she had read an entire page without remembering a single thing. Draco didn't seem to be doing any better. His eyes were closed and he snored softly, though occasionally he would almost spring up and fight against the overpowering sleep.

The characters danced in front of her eyes. V, she read. EEEE. BLUHUMUNUH. Wait, that couldn't be right! She was fairly sure that bluhumunuh wasn't a word. In _any_ language. Well, about Troll she wasn't sure and perhaps it could be Giant too, but since the whole book had been written in English that would be pretty strange. Ugh. She was way too tired to absorb anything now.

_"Get me the mudblood"_

**No! I can't sleep...I have to fight it! I don't want another...**

_"You called for me, oh Dark Lord?"_

_Draco's voice. She tried to open her eyes but the blood flowing from the gash in her forehead made it too difficult to risk her energy for._

"_Yes Draco. You have been chosen."_

"_I am very thankful for that My Lord"_

_She heard a chuckle. Lucius?_

"_Now what is it you wish for me to do, My Lord?"_

"_Practise your Crucio on her. She is still too strong to be useful. And your Crucio could do with some work."_

"_Yes My Lord"_

_He walked over to her, standing dangerously close. She tried to open her eyes once more and saw his face mere inches from hers._

"_Mudblood...finally..."_

_He hissed._

_Tears welled up in her eyes. He had really changed. How could a mark change his personality like that? Was there some secret ritual that banished his good side? Something she didn't know about? She had read everything there was to know about Death Eaters. She knew there was no way back. Unless..._

"_I love you"_

_She whispered softly while firmly holding his gaze. His lip curled up in disgust and then suddenly his features softened. He took a step back, and she felt his hand stroking her cheek for a second. His thumb slid across her lips while his eyes caught hers._

"_Trust me"_

_He whispered softly._

"_Trust me like I trust you. Things will be alright."_

_She did. She trusted him. But she couldn't tell him, so she just nodded a little. He smiled a bit, pressing his lips lightly to her forehead before stepping back and pointing his wand at her._

"_CRUCIO!"_

**Review please!**

**A/N:** Sorry very short but my wrist hurts like hell!


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Dreams

**Summary:** Hermione is having strange dreams lately. Foul dreams of Lucius and Voldemort torturing her, but in the darkness shines a light. A light that is called Draco Malfoy. They're just dreams, aren't they? But then why does Draco need her help?

**Disclaimer:** I just own the plot.

**Setting:** Book 4 & 5? Didn't happen. Voldemort hasn't become corporeal and started his great war. Let's just say things were postponed. They're now all in their sixth year, and because Voldemort didn't become corporeal, Sirius is still alive, and that means Harry will be slightly different as well.

**A/N:** I know, I haven't updated in forever. Thing is, I've been having trouble with my wrist (deterioration) and well basically it just sucks because I can't type for a long time.

* * *

_"__Hermione!"_

_Someone was screaming. It hurt. It hurt so badly. Why couldn't anyone make it stop? Why would he do this to her? Why would he hurt her like this? And who was screaming? Was it Harry? Ron? Were they still alive?_

_"__Hermione!"_

She awoke with a startle, realizing that the screaming she had heard was hers. She swallowed, feeling a sting in her throat that told her she hadn't just screamt for a second. A bit awkward she lifted her eyes to stare at the boy that had awoken her. Pretty much the entire library was staring at her and the librarian was coming their way – fast.

Draco grabbed her hand, stuffing a book in his robe before yanking her towards the doors. Hermione felt ashamed, and there was no doubt in her mind that she would have a very pissed off Draco to answer to. What the hell was wrong with her? She had never woken up screaming before. Then again, she had never admitted her love for Draco in her dreams before either.

What was with that anyway? Why would she say something as stupid as that? Something that was obviously a lie? It wasn't like he would reconsider hurting her after she said that. If anything, he would be more determined. She shook her head absentmindedly, finally focusing on Draco and where he was leading her.

"What did you see?"

He had halted in front of the Room of Requirements and pushed the door open before heading inside. Hermione followed him silently, not quite sure what he was referring to. Would he know about her dreams? Could he know? How?

"I don't like repeating my questions"

He said calmly before sitting down on a couch that had appeared together with a nice warm fire and hot chocolate. Hermione sat down next to him, taking the time to pour some of that nice hot liquid in a cup before looking at him.

"What are you talking about?"

She tried innocently.

He groaned.

"You truly annoy me Gra...Hermione. Don't give me this shit. I know about your dreams. What did you see?"

Hermione bit her lip, still not quite sure how he would react to her dreams. Granted, he did not want to become a Death Eater, but did that mean he would defy his father? Ignore his heritage and his future?

"I've been having these dreams since the start of term. They're getting more explicit every time I dream."

She was sure this would n't interest Draco in the slightest, but she needed him to understand the whole story.

"At first I just heard Voldemort, and I knew I was there for some reason that I couldn't remember. Your father was there too. He had tortured me."

Hermione did not dare to look at Draco, instead fixing her gaze on her hands.

"Then, after we started working together, befriending each other like we were supposed to...you started to appear in my dreams too"

She was sure he would snicker now, blurt out some crazy comment like 'I know I'm irrisistible', but he did nothing of the sort. Instead he merely nodded and silently urged her to continue.

"At first I thought you were like your father, there to torment me. But then...you just walked over to me and told me to trust you...and for some reason I did."

Dracos' voice sounded gentle as he spoke.

"Tell me about today. Why did you scream?"

Hermione looked at him for a second before casting her eyes downwards again.

"You had changed. Received the Dark Mark and you were every bit as evil as your father and Voldemort. Even your voice sounded different...so full of malice. You loved the idea of hurting me. And when you walked over to me and called me Mudblood..."

Suddenly his hand rested on her arm and her eyes caught his. His eyes seemed so different from the way she was used to seeing them. There was a whirlwind of emotions in his eyes as he took a step closer.

"You told me something. Something important. Something that undid the transformation."

She nodded.

"I told you I loved you."

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Dreams

**Summary: **Hermione is having strange dreams lately. Foul dreams of Lucius and Voldemort torturing her, but in the darkness shines a light. A light that is called Draco Malfoy. They're just dreams, aren't they? But then why does Draco need her help?

**Disclaimer:** I just own the plot.

**Setting:** Book 4 & 5? Didn't happen. Voldemort hasn't become corporeal and started his great war. Let's just say things were postponed. They're now all in their sixth year, and because Voldemort didn't become corporeal, Sirius is still alive, and that means Harry will be slightly different as well.

* * *

Draco closed his eyes for a second.

"I knew that was the key. I just knew it. My father reacts the same way. It only works for a few minutes with him though, because my mothers love for him isn't unconditional which it should be."

"I don't understand"

Hermione admitted quietly.

"I don't love you. I merely tolerate you. How can a lie undo something so powerful?"

"It can't"

Draco stated calmly.

"It has to be real unconditional love or else evil will conquer all good things. I found it in this book."

He handed her a small leather book that looked strangely familiar.

"This is the diary of You-Know-Who! How...I thought it was destroyed."

"It was one of the diaries that got destroyed. This one I found while you were sleeping, hidden in another book."

Hermione frowned.

"You couldn't have. The prophecy said that we could only find it together. How could you have found it when I was asleep?"

His eyes rested on her face and a little smile appeared on his lips.

"Your head was on my shoulder when I opened the book. You trusted me enough to fall asleep next to me. I guess that was the base of true friendship they were looking for. Trust."

Hermione smiled back at him, but then her face saddened.

"But if I don't love you..."

"I'm doomed"

He answered quietly, his face serious.

"D...does it have to be real romantic love? And does it have to be mutual?"

He shrugged.

"I don't know. I can't imagine it being mutual, not after Voldemort got rid of all my good parts."

"Maybe you should have loved me before he performed the ritual. You can't destroy something that powerful. Not if it's true love. I refuse to believe that."

Draco sighed, ruffling his hair.

"Doesn't matter now anyway. We can't force ourselves to feel something we don't. That I don't exactly hate you or consider you inferior doesn't mean I love you. I respect you, that's all."

"You respect me!"

"Well"

He sneered, suddenly the old Malfoy again.

"You're not as thick and disgusting as most mudbloods are. If you want to call that respect then yes."

Hermione fell silent for a minute before doing something she had never expected to do…

She kissed Draco Malfoy.

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Dreams

**Summary:** Hermione is having strange dreams lately. Foul dreams of Lucius and Voldemort torturing her, but in the darkness shines a light. A light that is called Draco Malfoy. They're just dreams, aren't they? But then why does Draco need her help?

**Disclaimer:** I just own the plot.

**Setting:** Book 4 & 5? Didn't happen. Voldemort hasn't become corporeal and started his Great War. Let's just say things were postponed. They're now all in their sixth year, and because Voldemort didn't become corporeal, Sirius is still alive, and that means Harry will be slightly different as well.

**A/N: **Been operated on recently, so I can't type very well. Apologies for the short chapter!

* * *

"You're horrible, you know that?"

She muttered, smiling with her eyes closed. He was a gentle kisser. It surprised her. With his looks, he must have had tons of girls, yet he kissed as if he was just as insecure as she was.

She didn't see the look on Malfoy's face change. She didn't see the cold stone wall that his face morphed into.

"Never kissed before, Granger?"

He said maliciously. Hermione felt her cheeks heating up, feeling a sting in her stomach.

"There are things that are more important than snogging, _Malfoy._ But I suppose someone like _you_, who can simply _buy_ his NEWTS, doesn't agree with that."

"Fuck you, _mudblood_."

Malfoy sneered. She didn't need to know that her kiss had actually had an effect on him. Yet he wasn't as good as he usually was. Couldn't he come up with a more witty remark?

"No thank you."

Hermione's voice sounded like she could freeze fire.

"There is a large difference between loving someone and having sex. I thought you of all people would know that."

She stood up, looking at him disgustingly.

"Guess that hair dye really does kiss brain cells."

Malfoy stood there, baffled for one second.

"Get out!"

But she was already gone.

* * *

They hadn't spoken ever since. Draco had gone back to his usual routine: being an ass and getting it on with girls. Hermione pretended not to know, or at least not to care. Which was a lot harder than she had expected. Could it be that she really missed Draco? Maybe even l...

No. She felt guilty, that was all. But then again, why should she? He had been the one to pick a fight. A true friend wouldn't insult her like he had! Besides, if he wanted someone who loved him he could always pick Pansy or another Slytherin Girl. They were all over him. One of them had to love him, right?

Then why did she have these dreams? Was it to prepare her for this? So she wouldn't be so averse to loving him? Why had he said those things? Was he so cruel because he too felt something?

There it was. A butterfly in her stomach. She had just admitted that she felt something; or at least had felt something during their kiss. She didn't want to love him but perhaps she had no choice. Perhaps this was all meant to be. In which case they would have to make up soon, before his birthday.

* * *

"Goodmorning class. Please take your seats and prepare your assignment while I pair you up."

McGonagall barely looked up from her desk, calmly pairing people and ignoring the protests.

"Zabini – Malfoy."

_Pfew,_ Hermione thought, _thank god I'm not paired with him. We'd only fight again, which would make it impossible to tell him I am sorry._

"Professor?"

Hermione looked up to see Blaise Zabini approaching McGonagalls' desk. He spoke softly with her, and had it not been for her desire to sit in front – she hated missing things – she had never heard Zabini's words:

"Draco Malfoy has been missing since this morning."

**Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Dreams

**Summary:** Hermione is having strange dreams lately. Foul dreams of Lucius and Voldemort torturing her, but in the darkness shines a light. A light that is called Draco Malfoy. They're just dreams, aren't they? But then why does Draco need her help?

**Disclaimer:** I just own the plot.

**Setting:** Book 4 & 5? Didn't happen. Voldemort hasn't become corporeal and started his Great War. Let's just say things were postponed. They're now all in their sixth year, and because Voldemort didn't become corporeal, Sirius is still alive, and that means Harry will be slightly different as well.

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait. _Again_. My wrist still hurts plus I've been busy moving in with my boyfriend. My apologies.

--------------------------------

"Harry! Harry!"

"What's up Hermione?"

Harry looked up from the Chess game he was playing with Ron. Ron smiled at Hermione, who smiled back apologetically.

"I need to talk to you. To you both. It's urgent."

"Sure...what's up?"

"Not here"

She said, seeing that half the Common Room was listening to them and the other half was doing the same but trying to hide it.

"Let's meet by the lake in fifteen minutes. I still have to get something from the library."

Harry nodded.

--------------------------------

"Thank god you're here. I don't know what to do!"

"Calm down 'Mione. What's wrong?"

Ron tried to get her to sit but she brushed his hand off impatiently.

"I don't have time to calm down! We have to act **now**!"

"Hermione...tell us what's wrong. We can't help if we don't know what's wrong."

"Dra...Malfoy is missing!"

Knowing Harry and Ron, she should have realised that it wouldn't make much of an impact. Ron stared at her dully and Harry just shrugged.

"So?"

"So? So! He is missing! He is going to get the Dark Mark! I'm sure of it!"

"Sorry to sound so repetitive, but...so?"

She felt like slapping the both of them, then suddenly realised that she did need to calm down in order for them to understand the importance. So she sat down, which brought an approving grin on Rons' face, and looked at them for a few minutes.

"A few months ago, Draco asked me to meet him in the Prefects bathroom…"

--------------------------------

The two boys stared at her dumbfounded. Hermione smiled shyly, wondering how they would react to her various confessions.

"You **love** him?"

"He does **not** want to be a Death Eater?"

They said at the same time. Hermione smiled sadly.

"He isn't like you think he is. He can be kind. Gentle even."

Ron rolled his eyes.

"I suppose that means that **yes**, you do love him."

Hermione felt herself blushing.

"It's complicated."

"It always is with you girls."

"Ron shut up."

Harry helped his bushy-haired friend. She smiled in gratitude.

"We need to help him. I know that in my dreams things went wrong but that doesn't mean that they necessarily will. We can fight him, right? I mean...he's just a man."

"And You-Know-Who was there? He isn't _just a man_!"

Ron sounded a bit hysterical.

"He is the least of our worries. Hermione, you said Draco had already received the Dark Mark when we got there. Why do you think we can still help him?"

"I don't know. But we have to do something. We can't just let him perish."

Though Harry, and more specifically, Ron, didn't seem too concerned with the thought of Malfoy in mortal peril, she knew that they could never stop themselves from helping anyone in need. Especially if their best friend batted her eyelashes and said the magical word.

"Please?"

**Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **Dreams

**Summary: **Hermione has been having strange dreams. Dreams that involve love and...Malfoy?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot

**Important: **I know that some of you had probably already given up on updates for this or any other story I have written. Thing is, I can't write or type anymore since my wrist can't be operated on and it feels like a knife gets stabbed into my wrist whenever I type for a long time. So, I am relying on my boyfriend or other people to type up my stories. Unfortunately we have all been very busy with school and moving house. Plus my grandfather died and I suffered from a really bad depression. I hope you forgive me.

* * *

This chapter is going to be from both sides: the happenings at Malfoy Manor as well as what happens at Hogwarts. Everything happening at Hogwarts is normal, the things happening at Malfoy Manor are in Italics.

* * *

"Come on, hurry! We haven't got much time!"

"_Hurry. The Dark Lord does not like to be kept waiting."_

"Hermione, how are we going to get there? We can't just get our brooms and go...I'm sure that Malfoy Manor is under surveillance."

"_Narcissa, put up security. Make sure no one disturbs us tonight."_

Hermione ran from library to common room, Harry and Ron following closely behind. She wasted no time with polite talk, stuffing books and wands into their hands.

_Draco watched his father gather the candles, for once not trusting the house elves to do the job._

"We **will** find a way. We have to."

_I hope she finds a way in. I hope she has forgiven me._

Hermione slowly walked towards the fire, a little bag with floopowder in her hand.

_Just as Narcissa was about to make sure that nobody could floo into the Manor, Draco broke something._

"They were in the dungeon."

"_Go to the dungeon. Clean yourself. And wait."_

"What do we do when we're too early? Or too late?"

_Draco watched the bottom of the stairs, a lump starting to form in his throat. What if she didn't come at all?_

"We won't **be** too late."

_He placed his right foot on the first step._

"We **can't **be too late."

_His left foot on the second._

Hermione took some floopowder into her hand, before looking at Harry and Ron one more time.

_Third step. Fourth. He was getting close now. Fifth._

"Thank you,"

she whispered, tears in her eyes.

_Six. Seven. One more step and he would be in the dungeon._

"Thank you for always being there for me, even when you don't agree with me. Thanks for being my friends."

_The floor felt cold underneath his bare feet. He grabbed a torch from the nearby wall, not being allowed a wand._

Hermione cauteously stepped inside the fire. Her right hand fumbled with her robes as her left dropped the floo powder.

_Did they not trust him? Did they know of his wish? Had his father, or worse, the Dark Lord, performed legilimency on him? Or on Hermione?_

Her voice was shaky, but she still managed to say the desired location with a hint of confidence.

_Was that why she had had those dreams? Was this all a trap? Was he just the bait?_

"Malfoy Manor!"

**PS**: Very short chapter I know, but I hope to update soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **Dreams

**Summary: **Are they really just dreams? Or is Hermione really supposed to come to Malfoy Manor? What will happen if she does?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot.

**Important: **Everything in normal typing is Malfoy Manor, italic is Hogwarts.

**A/N: For all of those that read "Outcast" there is a new R/Hr story up that I would love you to read...it's called True Serpent!**

xx-xx-xx-xx

The world around her started spinning and Hermione closed her eyes. Praying, hoping, wishing that she would be on time, and that somehow –even though they didn't have a plan– things would turn out to be alright. Landing on the floor of Malfoy Manor, she felt her breath stop momentarily. Only when she had looked around, seeing the empty room, did she dare to breathe again. Standing up, brushing her robes, she waited not-so-patiently for Harry and Ron to appear.

"_Harry,"_

_Ron started hesitantly,_

"_Are you sure about this? What if this is all a trick? What if Malfoy was lying?"_

_Harry ruffled his hair, looking at his best friend._

"_We don't have a choice. Hermione is our friend. We need to protect her."_

_He walked over to the fireplace, a little bit of floopowder in his hand. Looking back at Ron once again he smiled reassuringly._

"_Things will be alright, as long as we've got each other. Let's go."_

Where are they? What is taking them so long?

Fidgeting with her robes, Hermione contemplated going to the dungeons alone. What did her dreams say? She had been separated from her friends...was it just an accident or was this meant to be? Maybe if she went down, if she got herself captured...maybe her friends could rescue her.

Taking a deep breath she headed to the basement, trying to remember what Draco had told her about the Manor. She felt a chill running down her spine, her hand grabbing the cold handle of the door.

Please let them be alright. Please let him be alright.

"She's not here..."

Ron whispered incredulously, looking around the room.

"She must have gone down to the basement already. Guess she really loves him, huh?"

Harry smiled sympathetically, knowing the soft spot the redhead held for their smart friend. He saw Ron bite down on his lip, before heading out of the room.

"Draco..."

Draco shuddered, stepping forward as the Dark Lord had ordered him to. His eyes were cast downwards, as if he was trying to ignore the reality of this situation. He was praying to whatever power there might be that Hermione would be on time. That she would somehow be able to stop his transformation, even though she didn't love him. He felt tears stinging in his eyes but refused to show his weakness to his new Master.

"My Lord,"

he said, kneeling down at Voldemorts feet.

"Do you swear allegiance to your master young Malfoy?"

Draco nodded, unable to speak. He knew that his father was smirking at him, even though his back was faced to him. How could Hermione be too late? She had dreamt of this...had known what would happen. Did that mean she was afraid? She was right not to come...it would only mean her death.

"My Lord,"

a Death Eater ran in the room, a twisted smile on his face.

"The Mudblood is here."

Lord Voldemorts' eyes flashed red, and his slender fingers caressed the wand in his hand.

"Bring her to the room. She will be young Malfoy's first victim."


End file.
